Eruption
The Eruption (Dipylidium Conflagration/IGSNCS Classification Number C5) is a parasitical leech-like species, which has the ability to take control of the host's neurological functions Although originally a biological weapon created by scientists of the First Milurian Empire, the species had established itself on one of Miypria’s moons before it was destroyed. History Origin The Eruption were originally created as a bioweapon by the Miluri as part of Operation: Biohazard, during the waning years of the Milurian Empire. However, eventually the 'weapons', due to accelarated evolution, became intelligent and began attacking the general populace on Miypria. Rise of the Eruption The Eruption was accidentally released in the Milurian laboratory and the now-intelligent organisms killed all the scientists working on the project. The Eruption then went on to infect a third of the population of the Milurian Capital planet of Miypria. After an agreement for compromise, the Eruption-infected people were transported to the recently-terraformed moon of Ignis. Cut off from the outside universe After the fall of the Milurian Empire and the establishment of the United Democracy of the Milurian People, the government issued a decree that forbade all spacecraft bound to Miypria or coming from Miypria to stop off at Ignis. This gave the isolation that the Eruption learned to work with. They gained strength, and planned future attacks on other species. The Eruption also, given time, developed advanced technology that preserved dead bodies. Evolution of Eruption technology The technology of the Eruption became so advanced that they were able to create life. Laboratory Ovum germination became so common and widespread throughout the Eruption Empire that naturally conceived bodies were hardly used anymore. One great example is that of Eruption J-86-4, who preferred to be known as Jake Forault. Biology Infection of Hosts The Eruption enter their host through the neck or the mouth. In a 'forced invasion', where the victim is alive and resistant to invasion, the Parasite Form is injected into the victim's body through sharp needles that, when inside the neck, open and the Parasite Form is released. However, if the host is already dead, or unconscious and unaware of invasion, the Parasite Form would enter the body through the mouth. Either way, the Parasite Form would enter the nervous system and cling onto the spinal cord, climbing its way onto the brain. Subsequently, small needles would insert themselves into the brain itself, connecting the brain of the Eruption with the cerebrum, cerebellum and midbrain, which control vital functions such as thoughts, eye movement and execution of actions. It is then that the host would be under the total control of the Eruption. Its connection to the cerebellum would also enable it to deactivate and reactivate body functions at will. Anatomy The Eruption have no gender. This is so because the Eruption have both male and female reproductive organs within them. Over the years, the Eruption have adapted to reproducing using their hosts. Although naturally, the Eruption hatch from eggs stored in protective bags made from the waste excretion produced by the Eruption, which contains many nutrients and traps warmth, eventually, the Eruption developed a system of reproduction for Eruption working on other planets (as all Eruption had to reproduce at least once every year, although most Eruption generally reproduce approximately two to three times a year): Artificial bags would be with agents working off-planet, and every year, these bags would be warped to Ignis using special warp-pads hidden in their quarters. Reproduction Eruption temporarily leave the host and lay eggs, as a form of reproduction. Forms *Primary (Normal) Form: This form of the Eruption is essentially the Eruption within the host maintaining the host’s structure. *Secondary (Slime) Form: This form of the Eruption is the transitional stage from the Primary to the Tertiary Form. A sticky, smelly excretion oozes from the sweat pores of the host's head and forms a slime formation over the head. The Eruption normally immediately becomes more aggressive. *Tertiary (Devastator) Form: This form of the Eruption is the most violent and dangerous incarnation of the parasite. The excretion from the Slime Form then begins oozing all over the rest of the body, hardens, and forms a shell over the host’s actual body. Although very violent, if its opponents smash it against the wall enough times, the shell drops off the host. As a last resort, the host then goes into its Quaternary Form. *Quaternary (Final) Form: This form of the Eruption is less dangerous than the Devastator Form, but is still very violent and very willing to fight. It is at this point normally that the host’s head would melt away or explode, leaving slimy tentacles floating in the air. The Final Form is very unpredictable, and the Eruption normally gives up and leaves the host rather than transform into the Quaternary stage. * Parasite Form: This is the most basic form of the Eruption, and is basically a worm with circular jaws. Its jaws are the only bones in the body of the Parasite Form. Eruption also hatch in this form, and do not change until it infects a host. *Upper Parasite Form: This is a variation of the parasite form, which the Eruption transform into following the completion of the infection process. Relations with other species The Eruption originally had tension against the Miluri, but eventually became cordial with them. However, friendly relationships broke down with the Milurian Government’s order to obliterate the Eruption’s residential body, the Miyprian moon of Ignis. The remaining Parasite Forms rode on asteroids to the Milky Way Galaxy, where they attacked a colony of the Karalian Empire. They then re-established themselves on of planet. The GSSOC had previously been assigned the mission to search out and obliterate the Eruption, but the Galactic Senate has since lost interest in the Eruption, as the parasites have remained dormant for over a decade. Political Agenda The Eruption, when they first appeared, were not intelligent enough to have a want to interfere in political affairs. However, recently, the Eruption have become intelligent enough to group together. Since the Ignis Incident, the Eruption have split into three groups, spread out into the Andromeda and Milky Way galaxies. In 2043 CE, two of these groups unified to form the Eruption Covenant. Category:Articles by User:WikiBuilder1147 Category:Andromeda galaxy Category:Intergalactic civilizations Category:Milky Way Galaxy Category:Triangulum Galaxy